The Cherry Blossom and the Copy Cat
by TsubasaTenshi-sama
Summary: Sakura is 4 when she first meets Kakashi. it just so happens that he has been watching her for awhile (not pervert like). One day she gets kidnapped and does a weird justu. what will happen when Sakura finds out the truth? Will Kakashi be there with her the whole way? (kakasaku)
1. Chapter 1 kidnapped

**The Cherry Blossom and the Copy Cat**

**Chapter 1: 4 years old**

**Sakura p.o.v.**

My name is Sakura Haruno. I have pink hair and a large forehead. The kids my age always tease me about it. A few hours ago I was kidnapped by some enemy ninja. Currently we are walking through a forest. Your probably thinking, why aren't i freaking out? well, i am. "keep moving runt!" he suddenly stopped and put a kunai to my throat."come any closer ANBU and I will kill the girl!" A few tears dripped down my cheeks. "don't hurt them. I don't want them to get hurt" I whispered. I had very little strength left. The enemy nin threw kunai at them. It hit the white haired ANBU. "NO!" I yelled. A hurricane of cherry blossoms killed the enemy nin. I opened my eyes and tears fell down my cheeks even faster. "did i do that? did i kill them? why? how? i didnt even let her out! i kept her in." I asked shakely. The white haired ANBU came up and hugged me.

"don't worry Sakura, its alright now. i'll keep you safe. i won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

**Kakashi p.o.v**.

I hugged Sakura as she cried. This little 4 year old girl had just went through something she shouldn't have had to for a very long time. she fell asleep in my arms. why was i so drawn to her? she's just a little girl? what is it about her that makes me want to never let her go? "Hey Kakashi, how long are you going to sit there hugging and staring at her?" i glared at Tenzo. "Come on Sakura lets get you home."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

**HEY GUYS! DO YOU LIKE THIS STORY? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 the hosital

**The Cherry Blossom and The Copy Cat**

** Sakura pov**

I woke up in a strange place. It smelled like... a hospital. Yup. I'm in a hospital. "Good morning Sakura-chan." I looked up and saw the white haired man from... a day ago? A week ago? "How long have I been sleeping?" I asked sleepily. "About 3 weeks now." My eyes widened. Why did no one wake me up! "What should I call you?" I asked him. "Promise not to tell anyone that I was there?" "Promise!" "Then you can call me, Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake." I thought it over. "I like Kaka-kun better, so I'll call you that." I smiled as Kakashi started to look worried , then started laughing. "Well, that's a nice nickname and all, but how about, Kaka-san?" "No. That sounds weird." He started really laughing now. Then my mom and dad walked in. "Sakura! You're awake!" Mom said as she strangled me. "Mom, need... air... please." Mom let go. "I'm so glad your up! Are you ok? How are you feeling? Who is this young man?" "I'm fine, I feel fine, and this is Kaka-kun." They looked at him and he stood. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, it's nice to meet you!" He bowed. "No need to bow. Thank you for taking time to visit my daughter. Feel free to come over to our house anytime! You must be very important to her." He nudged kakashi with his elbow. Kakashi blushed under his mask, but little did he know I saw it!

* * *

** Author note! New chapter! They are at konoha hospital! Thank you, maymist and yeahknee for fave/follow my story! I tried to make a bigger chapter but its hard when I get writers block! Favorite, follow, reveiw! It means the world to me!**


	3. Chapter 3 Catch you, Catch me

**The Cherry Blossom and Copy Cat**

**Sakura pov**

A week later I was discharged from the hospital. I walked through town to training field 72. It was filled with flowers. I sat down and picked some flowers.

**Kakashi pov**

I followed her to the training field. She sat down and picked some flowers. Some more kids walked in. "hey forehead!" one of the girls said. Sakura looked at them; then went back to picking flowers. "Billboard brow! Listen when I talk to you! This is our place, so leave or else!" Sakura started to stand up. She kicked the girl in the face. She flew a couple of feet.

'Wow Sakura is strong' "what was that for, forehead?!" "This is a training field. I was just practicing." The girl threw sloppy punches and sakura easily dodged them.

**Sakura pov**

This was too easy. "Hey maybe instead of fangirling over sasuke; you could train, then maybe you might be able to land a punch." I smirked.

**Kakashi pov**

Something is wrong. Something's different. I noticed her eyes; 1 green, 1 black. I hopped out of the tree and walked over to Sakura. "Hey you! Help me; she's gone crazy!" Sakura looked at her and then at me. She perked up, "Kaka-kun! What are you doing here?" she hugged me. The other girls ran away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! Please don't tell mom and dad." She looked scared as she trembled. "I won't tell them if you tell me what that was." She smiled. "Ok."


End file.
